Pequena ajuda
by CatchingStar
Summary: as vezes o que a gente precisa é estar perto.


**Idéia: **_Sara tenta ajudar Grissom, mesmo que ele não tenha pedido. _

**Disclaimers:** _os personagens de csi não me pertencem_

**Nota: **_sei que é curta e diferente das minhas demais fanfics, mas precisava fazer isso!_

* * *

"oi" disse a sombra recostada sobre a porta.

"O que é Sara?" perguntou ele abrindo os olhos. Grissom estava com uma dor de cabeça das grandes e massageava as têmporas.

"Eu é que pergunto. Está tudo bem?"

"não. Estou tendo uma péssima noite. Minha cabeça não esta ajudando"

Sara entrou, fechou a porta e ainda sem dizer nada, deu a volta na mesa. Antes que ele pudesse especular, suas longas mãos estavam sobre seu ombro, massageando seus músculos tensos, no mesmo ritmo.

Grissom respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Era tão bom sentir a mulher dos seus sonhos tentando fazer a tensão ir embora, com tanta delicadeza. Sentiu os dedos subirem pelo pescoço até chegar na altura da cabeça. Não demorou muito para ele achar os pontos doloridos. Ela ouviu um "ai" e parou.

"_Não! Por favor, não pare" _

Percebendo que Grissom não se mexeu, ela continuou, agora apertando mais de leve. Estava surpresa pelo fato dele a ter deixado fazer isso. Era o máximo de aproximação que estava tendo, dentro e fora do laboratório. Voltando para os ombros, ela sentiu que Grissom os empurrava ao encontro da sua mão, pedindo para apertar com mais força.

"_Deus, isso é fantástico... O que ela esta fazendo comigo?..."._

A tensão deu lugar a uma sensação de excitação, que percorria todo seu corpo e era muito boa. Ela ouviu um gemido de alivio e um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto.

_Sua respiração começou a ficar desigual e do nada ele disse para ela parar. Não num tom de exigente, porem severo. Ele virou a cadeira e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Sara. _

_Diminuiu a espaço entre eles com uma mão pegando sua cintura e a outra do lado do pescoço, trazendo para si. Ele queria fazer isso a tanto tempo... Os lábios se encontraram, num momento de luxuria, desejo e necessidade, roubando todo o oxigênio de seus pulmões._

_Eles se beijaram de novo, e de novo. De repente, Sara tirou as coisas da mesa e sentou, deixando claro o que queria. Com os lábios selados, Grissom coloca a mão dentro da blusa chegando até o torso, sentindo sua pele delicada. _

_As peças são tiradas com rapidez. __A necessidade de sentir o outro é maior, quase penosa. _

_Grissom suga seus seios com vontade, fazendo com que ela solte pequenos gritos de prazer. Depois alguns minutos ele penetra até o fundo, mas com delicadeza... Ela é tão apertadinha e tão maravilhosa. Tudo o que ele sempre quis estava acontecendo._

"Gris? Você está bem?" perguntou uma voz preocupada "Gris... por favor, abra o olho..."

Quando finalmente o faz, Sara esta agachada ao lado, totalmente vestida e com um olhar de preocupação. "Ainda bem!" deixou escapar. "você não estava se mexendo, mesmo depois eu ter parado e então... Você esta bem?"

Não! Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Ele não estava fantasiando... Não de novo!

A frustração maior não era porque ocorria no laboratório onde qualquer csi poderia entrar, e sim por que eles ainda nem tinham se beijado na vida real.

"Sinto muito. Eu estava com a cabeça longe" disse.

"Por que não vai para casa, tomar um bom banho e descansar? Tenho certeza que vai te deixa novinho em folha amanhã"

"Nada disso tem funcionado ultimamente..." falou grissom, levantando da cadeira e indo até a janela. Sara se ergueu do chão e colocou a mão direita no ombro dele.

"Então vamos a outro lugar" disse seriamente "Conheço um lugar ótimo." completou. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e ia argumentar, quando não disse nada. A fisionomia de Sara dizia: 'Não vou te deixar agora, então, nem tente'. Ele acenou concordando.

Antes de saírem, Sara verificou se havia alguém no corredor. Qualquer um iria estranhar o jeito de Grissom e fazer perguntas, que ela não sabia a resposta e que ele, de forma alguma, gostaria de dar. Grissom observou atentamente o seu gesto cuidadoso e quando ela acenou dizendo que estava tudo livre, ele a seguiu sorridente. Ela retribuiu e os dois foram até o elevador.

"Pensei que íamos a alguma lanchonete e não no topo de uma montanha" disse ele, quando ela desligou o carro. (Não que estivesse realmente reclamando, era só... Surpresa).

"Se por algum motivo, algum dia, você não conseguir me achar, em lugar nenhum... tente este aqui." Falou ela, abrindo a porta e descendo do carro. Grissom fez o mesmo e os dois sentaram numa pedra que havia na montanha. "Gosto de vir aqui, pois ao mesmo tempo em que olho o céu e vejo as estrelas, olho para baixo e vejo as luzes da cidade. sem falar que é bastante quieto"

"E longe"

"Tenho certeza que se estivesse realmente desconfortável, não teria me deixado dirigir até aqui"

"verdade"

"então aproveite a vista"

"Não sei qual delas é melhor" disse ele, olhando para ela, mas num tom de voz baixinho. Sara sorriu envergonhada e continuou olhando para o horizonte.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante vários minutos, até que Grissom não agüentou mais.

"Você ainda não perguntou o porquê das coisas não estarem ajudando... Ou se eu estava sendo sincero ao dizer o que eu disse, minutos atrás..."

"Não quero forçar a conversa Gris." falou ela. "Se quisesse, não teria te trazido num lugar onde mesmo o silêncio e a falta de luz pode revelar muitas coisas."

"Por exemplo?"

"Esta sorrindo desde que chegamos. Sua respiração voltou ao normal... o que significa que você bem, eu diria até confortável. A solidão que sempre gostou agora está insuportável, do contrario não teria me deixado se aproximar dessa maneira. E não, solidão não tem nada a ver com a idade porque também me senti, muitas vezes, dessa forma"

"O que faz quando nessas horas?"

"Nego, choro e depois... tento ficar em volta de pessoas que gostam de mim, mesmo que seja só como amigos..."

"E funciona?"

"na maioria das vezes... (grissom não disse nada) Quanto ao que você disse sobre a paisagem: eu, as estrelas ou as luzes, a calma por trás das palavras me mostraram que havia sim sinceridade nelas" Sara parou e o olhou por alguns segundos, com um sorriso no rosto. "Não existe um 'bom mentiroso' Gris. Só um péssimo observador"

"_ela é demais"_

"Qualquer que me disser, nesse momento e até irmos embora, será por que você quis assim. O mais importante eu já sei"

"Que é..."

"Você esta feliz aqui comigo"

Os dois continuaram olhando para a cidade. Grissom ficou impressionado com tudo o que a jovem lhe falou. Conseguira decifrá-lo na escuridão usando especialmente o coração.

"Às vezes você me deixa confuso, com essas mudanças de atitudes" confessou ele. "quando acho que vai me encher de perguntas, não o faz e vice-versa"

"Penso que cada situação exige um tipo de comportamento. Embora tenha pisado na bola algumas vezes..."

"Não tantas quanto eu"

O tom de voz dele fez o coração de Sara se apertar. Ele estava sofrendo. Mas como disse anteriormente, não ia forçar.

"Como conheceu esse lugar?" perguntou ele

"Warrick e Nick investigavam um lugar de vôo de paraglaider, próximo daqui e fiquei com vontade de experimentar. Não se preocupe, não tive coragem. No fim acabei sentando nessa pedra e apreciando a vista"

"E não viu o tempo passar"

"Mais ou menos. Voltei à noite, num dos meus dias de folga, e me encantei. Agora, quando tenho tempo e estou sofrendo, por algum motivo, venho aqui para pensar... e olhar"

"Eu lhe causei muito deste sofrimento, não é?"

"Algumas vezes sim" respondeu ela num tom carinhoso. "Mas tem também o nosso trabalho, minha infância... que definitivamente não foi boa..."

"Eu sei sobre o que aconteceu na sua casa..."

"Isso explica por que você não tem me dado casos de marido abusando esposas para resolver nos últimos meses."

"Gostaria que tivesse me contado..."

"Eu sei. Mas não estou preparada por isso... não ainda. Mas fico feliz que você não questionou sobre isso"

"Já te machuquei demais" afirmou categoricamente "Mesmo achando que quanto mais longe eu ficasse melhor seria... Para nós dois (Ele sentiu o olhar sério de Sara sobre ele). Só ter conhecimento sobre ciência não me torna um bom homem Sara. Saber me relacionar e expressar o que sinto, sobre as outras pessoas e para elas, isso sim torna uma pessoa melhor que a outra."

"Não pense que eu sei como fazer isso Gris. Porque não é verdade"

"Talvez. Mas está sempre tentando enquanto eu... Você faz coisas comigo que me deixam sem controle - sobre meu corpo e mente - e isso me assusta. Muito. Então tento lutar contra eles, achando que a distancia é o melhor para nós dois. (sentiu os olhos dela sobre ele) Mas sou um idiota."

"não é"

"Achei que ia perder o controle com você do meu lado, quando é sem você que me sinto totalmente perdido"

Sara segurou na mão dele e não disse nada.

"Percebi esses dias que o único lugar seguro era no laboratório, não porque tinha trabalho para me ocupar, mas por que você está lá também, em algum momento."

"_É exatamente este o motivo pelo qual eu trabalho, mais do que qualquer outro csi._"

"Você sente isso há muito tempo, não é?... Claro que sente." disse ele "É realmente muito tarde para mim Sara?"

"O que seu coração esta dizendo?"

Grissom tomou um momento para admirar as estrelas, deixando Sara bastante impaciente. Ela não sabia se olhava para ele ou para a própria mão.

"_que você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo e que não... Não é tarde demais. Graças a Deus!"_

Grissom diminuiu a espaço entre eles, mas diferente da fantasia ele usou as duas mãos no rosto dela, trazendo-a para si.

Foi macio, calmo, embora os corações estivessem a mil. Sara aproximou seu corpo, sem quebrar o contato. Ela ouviu grissom fazer barulho com a boca, realmente gostando, e então ela partiu seus lábios o convidando a entrar de verdade.

Um, dois, três... Mais do que isso seria impossível agüentar. Sara quebrou o contato, mas Grissom não argumentou. Provavelmente porque estava na mesma sintonia que ela.

"O sol deve nascer a qualquer momento" disse ela "tem óculos escuros?"

"Só no meu carro. Uma pena"

Sara levantou sem dizer nada e foi até o carro. Pegou a sua sacola, onde tirou um deles e depois, sentando no banco do motorista, ela abriu o porta luvas e tirou outro.

"Por que você anda com dois óculos escuros?" perguntou ele, pegando um. "Obrigado"

"Não ando" respondeu, sentando bem pertinho. "Pensei que tinha perdido o meu, dias atrás, então comprei outro antes de ir para o laboratório."

"Entendo. Sabe, eu fantasiei com você aquela hora... nós... e aquilo me deixou um pouco... desanimado".

"_Ele me beija, pede para ficar comigo e diz que fantasiar comigo o deixou desanimado?"_

Grissom deu risada, sabendo o que se passava na cabeça dela.

"Não é isso Sara. Fiquei desanimado por que não tínhamos dado nem o primeiro passo. não era real".

"Hum... Agora demos".

"Sim. Ainda bem!". Disse ele entrelaçando seus dedos no dela.

Não precisava dizer que eles queriam dormir juntos, mas fora uma longa noite e eles precisavam realmente descansar.

Eles assistiram o sol nascer e depois Sara deixou grissom no laboratório para pegar o seu carro. Os dois trocaram um longo beijo e cada um foi para sua casa. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que se quisesse, podia ligar e pedir para ela ir até a sua casa.

Fim


End file.
